


I’m not giving up, no, not yet

by SantaGoneMad



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Loss, Blood Ritual, DON'T WORRY NOBODY DIES, Description of my OFC will be posted as the last chapter if anyone is interested, Episode: s15e18 Despair, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, It's for a ritual, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WE AT LEAST DESERVE A FIRST KISS, but not for suicide, s15e18 Coda, sorry if this triggers you, the empty is a piece of shit and therefore shit's gotta happen if you want to summon it, wrist-cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27434233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaGoneMad/pseuds/SantaGoneMad
Summary: I will fightI will fight for youI always do until my heartIs black and blueThey never got to say goodbye, so they were gonna get to do at least that. Maybe, with the help of an unknown witch with unknown magic, they might even get him back.But most importantly, Dean had something to tell him.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	I’m not giving up, no, not yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destinyiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinyiel/gifts).



> Hello folks!
> 
> I have been stalking Ao3 yesterday for 15x18 fix-its and they have been so healing for me. I couldn't resist and tried to write a fix-it, too! >.<
> 
> This is my first real fanfiction ever, I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Also, I really would appreciate every feedback you could give! :)
> 
> The OFC that appears in here is one I've made up over the past half year since SPN went into the corona-hiatus and I would like to include her in a longer fic that will either connect with this one or with a Canon Divergence fic. I'll include a desciption of her as the last chapter for those who are interested! You can tell me there what you think and if you'd like to read more about her! :)
> 
> Enjoy!~
> 
> (referenced song: Don't Give up on Me by Andy Grammer)

„You really sure this is gonna work?”

Dean was starting to shake. It was clearly noticeable in his voice, so obvious, that Sam stepped up to him and laid his big moose paw on his shoulder. It was soothing, but at the same time it made Dean even more riled up. He was _vibrating_ on the inside, too many emotions whirling into a bright mess too hard to process all at once. But there was one thing that sung louder above everything. 

_Hope._

Lou pushed herself up from the dungeon’s floor with a deep sigh. The pool of lamb’s blood at her feet, poured in a perfect round, big puddle in the middle of the room, made Dean’s stomach turn. They had never needed so much blood for any ritual and it somehow spoke of their - _his_ \- desperation that they had resided to something so… _dangerous_. There always were so many things that could go wrong when they used magic they didn’t know, but _this_ … It was foolish to believe that it could even go right in the slightest.

Turning around and walking back to the table where the other tools and necessities were arranged, Lou shook her head. 

“No, I’m not sure.” She put the bloody jug back and grabbed a damp towel from the table’s edge to wipe the red smears of her fingers as best as she could. As her eyes met Dean’s, she gave him a small smile.

“But it’s the only thing we’ve got, isn’t it?”

Dean swallowed. Yeah. This was the only possible way and damnit if they didn’t try it. They _had to_. _He_ had to. 

He felt Sam squeeze his shoulder and then letting him go, taking a step back. Turning to look at him, he saw the panic and the uneasiness in his brother’s eyes, his body radiating discomfort and tension, but quiet understanding and empathy were also written all over Sam’s face. He tried to give him a small, encouraging smile, not completely succeeding, but it helped Dean nonetheless to see that his brother supported his decision. Next to him Jack looked equally scared, but he also tried to smile and nodded when Dean’s gaze met his.

Dean nodded back and balled his hands into fists, trying to stop the panic coursing through his veins but of course not managing it. When Jack stepped forward to stand next to him he turned around again and watched Lou put her long light-brown hair into a high bun, then take of her shoes, socks and shirt. Seeing her move around in just shorts and a bra it made the situation feel even more surreal. 

“Come on.”

She beckoned Jack and Dean towards her and they walked up to the edge of the blood-puddle, knowing what had to be done now. _The dangerous part._

“Okay, Jack. I need you to act fast when Dean gets weak. There will be a very small time window between life and death for him and you’ll have to heal him and restore his blood-loss at exactly the right time. Got that?”

“Yeah.” Jack’s voice quivered a bit, but he straightened his back, looking into Lou’s eyes with his jaw set in determination.

“Good. Dean?”

He had to close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath before he straightened up himself and pulled his knife out, flipping it open. He swallowed again, looking at the bloody floor before him.

“Don’t lose me, kiddo.” he murmured without looking at Jack while pushing up his left shirt sleeve. 

“I won’t.”, Jack answered after a few seconds. This time his voice didn’t shake. 

“Alright, Dean.” Lou positioned herself at his left side behind Jack and slung a compression-band around his upper arm without pulling it tight, but having it ready. Jack rose his hand to Dean’s left elbow, touching it lightly. Then, one hand still on the compression, Lou laid her other hand on Dean’s upper back and pushed him forwards so that he leaned over the blood. “We’re ready. Good luck.”

With this Dean rose the knife to his exposed wrist and cut deep. 

The pain was excruciating. Blood instantly pulsed from his artery, pouring down and mixing with the lamb’s blood on the floor. He watched it slither down his limp fingers and he had to concentrate very hard through the pain to not buckle over and vomit. 

“Okay. This will take some time now. Breathe, Dean.”

Lou’s voice was sure and unwavering, all professionalism, and it boosted Dean’s confidence immediately. She set up a loud rhythm of breathing in and out and he followed her. It did help with the pain a bit. He heard steps coming up to his right side and then felt his brother’s hands on his back and chest, steadying him further, grounding him while he clenched his teeth and pushed his bleeding arm up with his other hand. The minutes ticked by and the pool grew slowly, its edge crawling up to his boots. When it came dangerously close, Lou’s hand pulled gently at his shoulder.

“Alright, slowly now, take a step back, we can’t touch it.”

They retreated as careful as possible. They couldn’t spill his blood, one drop not meeting the liquid already on the floor and the ritual wouldn’t work. Dean’s body ached and he felt the strength and consciousness leaving him, draining out of him together with his blood. Sam had to keep him upright now and Jack took over holding up his arm.

“He’s getting close.”, the Nephilim said, “Get ready!”

Dean felt Lou shift and put both hands on the compression and Sam tighten his grip further. Then his eyes slipped closed.

“NOW!”

The compression-band was pulled tight at the same time that Dean felt the familiar warmth of healing grace flow into his wrist and up his arm. The black edges in his sight faded as he opened his eyes again and he felt life return to him, so quick that it rushed into his skull and made him light-headed. 

But it worked. _It worked._

When he straightened up and they stumbled backwards Sam let go of him and turned around, letting out a shaking breath and pushing a hand through his hair. “I swear to Not-anymore-existing-Chuck, this ritual better damn work now.”

“Yeah.” Lou sighed, patting first Dean and then Jack on the back and smiling, relieved. The same relief Jack showed. He still clutched Dean’s arm, as if he needed solid proof that he made it. Dean wanted to pull him into a hug but knew there wasn’t any time for this now, so he only murmured a quick “thank you” and pulled Jack back from the pond of blood. _So much blood._

Wasting no time Lou gestured for them to step back. Sam stopped pacing the room and joined them again, and the three of them retreated as far as they could. 

It just looked _wrong_ when Lou carefully stepped forwards into the blood. The girl’s heavily tattooed back looked as impressive as ever, the foreign sigils and symbols emanating a steady pulse of power, but Dean wasn’t sure if they would help with this at all. Lou put herself at great risk.

Only for them to get Cas back.

She stopped at the centre of the pool and rose her arms. 

_“Makh-agdal rha faktuh merigh-hed furth masul an-keleth mur-ghol…”_

The words sounded as bad and wrong as everything about this ritual felt, created just for this one purpose. Dean couldn’t help but be reminded of The Dark Tongue of Mordor from The Lord Of The Rings, but that association quickly flew out of his mind when they saw the blood beginning to move on the floor, swirling around Lou’s feet and rising up, bubbling and twisting, looking more viscous than before, looking _alive_. The lights in the room started to flicker and the twisted magic was a tangible thing in the air. Lou rose her arms slowly above her head, the blood moving higher with it and then she clasped her palms together, her whole body shaking hard with effort and exhaustion, all while she continued chanting the recital. Then the blood turned black and Dean recognized it as the substance that had swallowed Cas in front of his eyes all those months back.

The liquid moved to the wall of the dungeon, plastering itself there completely and leaving no drop behind on the floor. A gaping, black whole started to open up in the middle of it, more of the liquid started oozing out, building up into a roughly human-shaped form. Lou fell to the ground, panting hard and looking up at it, trying to edge away from it as much as the strength left in her allowed her to. Colour started to mix into the black, blue clothing and a female shape materialising out of the moving goo, blond hair and a face following. 

The Empty was looking at them, wearing Meg’s vessel.


End file.
